Soaring Hearts
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: It's hard to confess our feelings to someone without having many fears in us. Sometimes though, you have to push them aside and let your heart take flight.


"How about now, Crane?" A smiling Viper asked as she was in a dancing pose with her ribbon held up slightly off the ground.

"That's perfect Viper, if you could hold that pose I would appreciate it," Crane said with a smile, as he was sitting in a chair and began to paint the snake who was bathed in moon light.

"I can do that Crane." Viper stated with a soft smile, as she looked on at the eager avian that kept looking at her and back to his canvas. While she stayed in her pose, she remembered how she came to this spot.

**Three hours ago**

_The warriors were hard at work, both sparring and running through the obstacle course_ _as best and as fast as they could. But they all soon came to a sudden stop when they heard the bell ring throughout the valley, signaling the end of another hard and tiring day._

"_About time it's over," Mantis complained, hoping onto Monkey shoulder that he had just stopped sparring with._

"_Will you ever say anything positive about training Mantis?" Crane asked after he flew over from the jade tortes shell and landed next to the duo._

"_It's Mantis Crane, do you expect anything less?" Tigress said sternly, after she and Po walked over from the spinning dragon._

"_Now, now kitten, let's play nice now," Po said, letting a slight giggle out as did the others when they heard Po call tigress kitten. The feline couldn't help blush and give Po a hard punch to the shoulder._

"_Ow, didn't you already give a beaten today?" Po said as he rubbed his shoulder, Tigress couldn't help but chuckle and give him a quick kiss on the cheek._

"_Got to toughen you up my panda, and besides, didn't we agree on when we would use nicknames?" Tigress stated, crossing her arms, making Po nod his head and for him to roll his eyes with a smile._

"_Always the tough one hu sister," Viper said, just slithering away from the field of flames._

"_Wouldn't have it any other way sister." The two then shared a laugh, making the others join in, though for Crane his laugh was a small one, almost like a chuckle. For his attention was on no one but Viper, and that beautiful smile she always had on. But how couldn't he? He always did like the snake for a many number of reasons, and was hoping he could one day tell her how he felt before some other guy came along._

"_It's good when things are lightened up around here," Po stated, gently wrapping an arm around his feline, who started showing a slight pink on her cheeks._

"_It really is, but what would make it even better is if we got some of that soup of yours Po, and maybe even some of those cheese filled dumplings you made last time," Monkey said in a hopeful tone._

"_Sure thing buddy," Po stated happily, gaining smiles from everyone and as fast as you could say 'let's eat' Monkey and Mantis rushed off tot eh kitchen. Leaving behind their now wide eyed friends._

"_Wow, that was fast," Crane stated._

"_Those boys, always thinking with their stomachs, I'm going to go make sure they don't get ornery and eat everything." Viper stated, as she began to slither out of the training hall and to the kitchen._

"_Guess I better get in there then, can't say I wouldn't blame them if they did." As Po along with Tigress began to walk to the kitchen, but they were soon stopped when they are heard Crane say "Hold on guys." Making them turn around._

"_What is it Crane?" Tigress asked with a curious look._

"_Well I wanted to ask you guys something, something I can't ask anyone else," Crane stated as he looked the two, who were wandering what kind of thing they may get asked._

"_Our ears are open buddy, ask whatever you need." Po said, as he and the feline kept their ears peeled._

"_Thanks, well I just wanted to ask how hard was it for you two to tell each other that you love one another." The avian asked, gaining some odd looks from the two._

"_To be honest, it was hard for the both of us. I was afraid because I didn't want to ruin my friendship with Tigress, and I was afraid of rejection." Po stated with softness._

"_The same goes for me to, my bond with Po was precious and I was afraid if I told him and him not feeling the same could have ruined that bond, but I don't regret telling him that I love him." Tigress simply stated, giving the panda a lick who said "Neither do I." Crane couldn't help but smile._

"_But if I may ask, why did you want to know? Do you have your eyes on someone?" Tigress asked, a little intrigued by what crane may say._

"_I may," Crane said tilting his head down to the ground._

"_That's awesome buddy, who is it?" Po asked with a hyper tone, wanting to know._

"_You actually already know her Po, as do you Tigress." Crane admitted the two then looked each other and almost simultaneously grinned._

"_Oh so it's V-," But before Po could finish his sentence the said girl came to the door way._

"_Po you better get in here, they are going nuts," Viper said but soon stopped herself when she seen the three talking._

"_Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you guys," Viper said softly, gaining a huge smile from Crane._

"_She is so sweet." Crane thought, as Po headed to the door way without Tigress._

"_I'm coming Viper, you got this Tigress?" Po asked looking back at her._

"_I got it Po, no worries," It was then the panda and snake hurried to the kitchen. When they were gone, Tigress walked up to crane and put a paw on his shoulder._

"_Look Crane, I know it's hard to tell someone you love them as we told you, but sometimes you just have to take a chance on it and hope for the best." Crane then sighed._

"_It's so much easier said than done though Tigress, I mean even complementing her I stutter and my heart gets up in a jolt." Crane admitted looking at his friend in the eyes._

"_All I can say is get the courage up and talk to her. Maybe ask if you can paint a picture of her, I hear it's supposed to be a full moon tonight. Ask her tonight and see what she says and if all goes well, tell her your feelings." As Tigress then began to walk to the doorway before stopping._

"_It's better to know something then to wander all your life of what could have been for you and them." The feline then left Crane to his thoughts, thoughts that were like a tug of war battle, one side do I ask her or do I not. After about 5 minutes or so, he began to walk to the kitchen where he took a seat next to Viper and every now and then glanced at her, when she wasn't noticing. Hoping that with very glance, his courage would grow and grow. _

_After eating his soup and dumplings along with everyone else, he began to head to his room and as he watched his friends enter their rooms he noticed Tigress giving him a smile and a wink, and it was in that moment he turned to Viper who was about to enter her room when she saw Crane rush next to her. _

"_Oh hey Crane, did you need something?" Viper asked with a wandered look on her face._

"_Yes I do Viper; I first off want to tell you that you were amazing today in training. You move so fluently and so graceful like an angel," Crane spurted out, making Vipers face light up with red._

"_Oh, well thank you Crane, that means a lot." Viper stated, feeling her heart beat a little fast._

"_You're very welcome but I was also wandering if it isn't too much trouble if maybe I could paint a portrait of you right now?" Crane asked quickly, taking in some deep breaths, feeling like he was going to pass out._

"_Really, you want to paint a picture of me? I'm flattered, but why me?" Viper asked softly._

"_Simple, because you are amazing and I would love to see that soft moonlight on you, I hope that didn't sound creepy." Crane said, mentally slapping himself in the face._

"_Not at all, I'm honored you would like to. Should I get my ribbon or no?" Viper asked, looking at Crane._

"_Sure, sounds like a good idea. I'll be waiting in my room, just come over when you're ready," Crane stated as he felt like he was on cloud 9 and more. He then rushed to his room and opened his window up, and sure enough there was a full moon waiting outside, letting its light white hue enter the room. He then set up a chair and canvas along with his paints, eagerly waiting for the arrival of his beauty. To which she soon came with ribbon on tail, as they began to figure out a nice position for her._

**Present**

"_He really is a sweet guy; it's hard to believe he isn't beating girls off with a stick. Then again though, I'm glad he isn't." _Viper thought to herself, remembering the times she had with crane and how that one time she coiled around Crane when Tigress was babysitting that young child Zan. He was so warm and his body was just so soft, she felt safe when she was so close to him. Time then began to pass like it was nothing and before they knew it, 20 minutes had passed by, and that was when crane spoke to her.

"I'm almost done Viper, just a few more colors." Crane stated, hoping the snake wasn't cramping up or in pain.

"Ok." Viper simply replied and Crane soon put his brush down and motioned for her to come over and see.

"I hope you like it; I apologize though if it sucks." But as Viper came to see the picture, her eyes lit up like the stars in the night sky, as there in the painting she was in her dancing position, with the light shining down on her, she looked so peaceful and happy, like she was in heaven and was dancing for its souls.

"Crane this doesn't suck at all, it's amazing and breathtaking," Viper complemented with a big happy smile, causing crane to smile and to blush.

"Thank you Viper; to be honest this painting so far is my favorite. Do you want to know why it is?" Crane asked, looking his crush right into his ocean blue eyes.

"Why?" Viper asked softly, caught in the trance of Crane's warm yellow eyes.

"It's because this painting has you and only you in it." To Viper, such words were like Crane carrying her through the sky, it was as if he himself was the truth in his words, truth that she could trust to never let her go and to always be next to her.

"Why do you have to be so sweet to me Crane?" Viper asked gently, as she moved her head closer to the bird.

"How can I not? You give me flight Viper, flight that carries me on day to day. You're my will, and so much more. To put it simply though, I love you Viper." As Crane gently pushed his beak onto Vipers warm soft lips, to which Viper pressed her lips against Crane's soft beak, and she soon began to coil herself around the bird, being extra careful not to squeeze too much. The two then continued their long loving kiss, feeling their hearts light up with warmth and comfort, soon though; air itself broke them apart and began to enter their lungs.

"I love you to Crane, with my heart and more." As Viper began to rub her head against Crane's gently shedding some tears onto his fur. Crane Couldn't help but to do the same, for its hard not to when you're with the one you have always longed for. Soon though, sleep overtook the two, for Crane gently laid down with his snake who was still wrapped around him, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and whispered one last thing before he joined her in slumber.

"I will always be there for you Viper, no matter what."

**Well this was my first try at a Viper and Crane fic I believe; I hope you guys enjoyed it and leave a review telling me what you thought of it, thanks. **


End file.
